falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megamod Bug List
Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest Megamod release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Feedback There are currently two megamod discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to MIB88 in the Megamod 2.3 technical issues and suggestions thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed megamod version, :* any other installed mods or patches. Questions concerning Gameplay can be posted in the Unofficial MIB88 MegaMod Gameplay Help thread. Locations Arroyo - Equipping (putting to the active slot) the stone block, which should be used to open the door in the temple of trials, crashes the game. Abbey Fixed: Info from NCR computer can be retrieved only if you have the implant and high science skill; should be OR instead of AND. Fixed: EPA computer for some reason is BOS facility computer. Fixed: Carson city computer is Ruined reactor computer. Fixed: When pursuing the Abbey quests, its possible to enter the BOS facility, but only using unrelated strange dialog which makes no sense in English. The BOS Bunker Fixed: Siege location BOS quest: game crashes as soon as you leave (even if you kill the enclave patrol). -You can walk on walls and your car here (same for Ruined Reactor and research facility) Some screenshots: #1 #2 Developer: I can't do anything about walking on the walls. It isn't a matter of needing blocking hexes. It's not just the Megamod. The graphics just 'jump' sometimes. The only way to prevent the instances of this occurring would be to force the player to walk a couple of hexes away from the wall by using blocking hexes. Reporter: Never seen this happen anywhere else in the game. And what's wrong with walking a couple of hexes away from the wall? Developer: Then I'd have people pointing out and asking why they can't walk up to the wall when there is clearly nothing there. Adding blocking hexes would still not prevent the 'jumping' from occurring. And to be clear: The player has to be running to see this, it occurs only when running at a certain angle, and happens for all of a fraction of a second. -If you enter the bunker (go to some lower level), then try to enter world map from this location, you end up teleported a bit further up. -If you use vertibird to get here, you lose it and after exiting to the world map, you have to actually search where you are - view is not automatically moved so that you could see your location. -Where the Enclave troops disappeared can not be found even by acquiring all of the holodisks from MB and reading all of them. Fixed: If you enter some lower area and save your game, you see "Aroyo warehouse" as the map name. -Fixing computer network quest seems to be bugged: if you first turn on both computers in control room, then the other eight and finally turn off the left pc in control room, nothing happens. Fixed: In BOS Bunker, when you agree to try out the new Professional Power Armor (which looks decidedly strange upon donning), it seems you appear in the cutscene as a cockroach. The BOS Research Facility Not a bug:If you go behind the first guard you meet (general?) on the second level, he'll start shooting at you. Developer: He only starts fighting you if you have been there longer than the 12 hours he told you that you have there and you happen to walk behind him. Reporter: He shouldn't attack without any warning and only when you go behind him anyway. If there is time limitations, it should be done like in Vault city. Fixed:For some unknown reason he's named "Head of EPA security service". Fixed: Maps are incorrectly named here too: if you save game on the surface level, the map name will be "Bos Facility Error" and when saved inside the facility, it's named "Arroyo Not used". Fixed: "Bring Biomed-Gel" and "Bring Skynet for AI baby" quests can not be completed because after talking to the scientist and clicking done doesn't end the conversation - you just get in situation which looks like this (no conversation options but everything else functions as it supposed to): Screenshot -Same as with BOS bunker: sometimes after exiting to world map, view is incorrectly positioned and you can't see were you are. Fixed: You can potentially complete the quest to bring the biomed gel to the Baby AI an indefinite number of times. Fixed: You can complete the quest to bring Skynet to Baby if you have the Skynet Robobrain in your party, but not the Skynet Sentrybot. Not a bug: BoS Base, bugged. Guards tell me to leave or die, even though I helped them. You still aren't supposed to be there more than 12 hours unless you told the lie giving you more time. Fixed: Taking all items (choosing "TAKE ALL" option) from the only locker which actually contains some items, causes the game to crash. The locker marked in red. Broken Hills Fixed: Drinks for pilot Fassard are bought when you choose to say "That's enough." Fixed: Even you don't have any money, you can still buy Fassard the first drink after saying "Eh, what the heck..." Carson Fixed: Mary in the hotel in Carson allows you to ask about Lily, even though you never heard the name. -There is a woman that when you mouse over her it says "You see a regular man." Fixed: when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel, you can only choose "I am here to give you some money" Developer: This person is part of an incomplete Alternative Life quest. I may one day finish this quest, but for now, he has nothing useful to say. Reporter: Why not just remove him for now? Developer: When you talk to him, he will start to tell you a little bit of his problem, even though you can't do anything about it. This is in no way useful for you. Why remove him for this reason? Not every critter in the game has something useful to say. I am not about to go through the game removing all of the other ones either. Fixed: Choosing "I am here to give you some money" when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel does nothing. Fixed: You can still choose "I am here to give you some money" even you don't have any money when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel does nothing. Confirmed: If you save the game, then completely exit it, run it again and try to talk to the man in lower right room of the motel, you'll be only able to talk in errors and you'll get an error when you point at him. Fixed: Game crashes when trying to talk with the the man in black suit. Also you get an error when "looking" at him. Cold Hearts -Betraying and burying Fence doesn't work properly -Sometimes you can report twice to Jack and get experience twice. Fixed: If you kill English Bob during the special event when he is talking to Salvatore's men and then tell that to fence, you still can't open the door - you have to talk once again to him. Fixed: If you kill everyone there and try to open the door, you still get the "somebody's watching you" line and can't open them. Fixed: If you kill some Cold heart member, run away and come back, the survivors act as if nothing has happened. Fixed: English Bob's quests start repeating themselves, if you kill Metzger before getting the quest to kidnap his mom. Fixed: Throwing grenade or spear in the well where Mickey is stuck results in some floating text in red overridden by Chosen One's floating text, which obviously shouldn't be there. Screenshots: #1 #2 Text has been moved to the dialog box where it belongs. Different float message will appear if Micky has been killed. Fixed: Only sharpened spears can be used to kill Mickey. Colly The Den The Enclave EPA -Inside of EPA has regular day/night cycle lighting Fixed: The mole rats walk through walls on the green level. -When entering utility level from the elevator - view is positioned incorrectly Gecko Ghost Farm Golgotha Klamath Fixed: Sally Dunton's 'Why do you hate...' to the bulletin board message 'adds piss to the beer' can be done infinite times for 100 experience each time. Not a bug: Even with strength 10 (6+advanced armour), a wrench + sledgehammer in active item slots, there doesn't seem to be a way to open the locked door in the rat caves behind which a dead trapper is lying. This works fine. It has nothing to do with strength. It doesn't matter if the items are in the active slots. You have to have the tools and use your skills on it. Modoc -Blacksmith does not remove proper number of iron ore for things he makes... the ores do not stack, so the ore that is required is removed from only one group... example, if 5 ore are needed to create manacles, and the player has two groups of 3 ore, then one entire group is removed, but the other one stays - Character loss 1) After I blow the toilet up with an explosive, Klint is gone if I let him wait in this area. Probably easy to fix and just forgotten to transfer him in the "new" area, 'cause Sulik and Vic were still there. - Character loss 2) As far as I could read, Bess is not supposed to take in a NPC Slot, therefore i had her in my team with Sulik, Vic and Klint and CH 6. After the toilet is blown up with my team watining in the Main Street area, i came back there and could get everyone of them with me again. Unluckily after i leave this area (I think even while I walked in this area) the last of my NPC comradres I picked up seems to be vanished. If I tell Bess to go away before I pick my people up it doesn't happen - I tried it 4 or 5 times so it could be seen as a confirmed bug. Developer: I don't really understand what you are saying here. And where did you read that Bess doesn't count against your NPC slot? -If drill is put in handslot, the game displays a certain value of ammo for it, which it doesn't have. It also seems to change from time to time (at least in the mine at Modoc it did). Developer: I can't reproduce this. It doesn't even make sense, since the drill is not categorized as a weapon. -The player keeps the traits of metal armor if the blacksmith gets the armor while it's equipped. Military Base Navarro -Change Xarn...now the player can do both quests: set him free and get him to join you and fight on your team Fixed: All three troops only ask me why I have a vertibird, and how there's no scheduled flights (Even though I have no vertibird), after they have joined me. -When entering Klamath the Enclave Guys displayed 'error' in floating text Fixed: If I go to the crash site with the E Gs, and 'look' at the vertibird again, I get the map and 300 exp yet again. -No way to get "Locate the crashed Vertibird near Klamath" quest. Fixed: No way to complete "enter the toxic caves quest". -Concerning Enclave soldiers, you get after talking to Maria about toxic caves: #Fixed: They spit errors after clicking on them the first time before they join you. #Fixed: They fight other enclave soldiers if you encounter any of them during your journey to toxic caves. #Fixed: Because megamod uses old Killap's patch, even the soldiers wear Advanced Power armour they get hurt if they step on radioactive goo. No. Had nothing to do with Killap's patch. I included the latest version of this script a long time ago (it hasn't changed). They get injured because, even though they have the graphic for Enclave Patrolmen, they aren't really wearing armor. #Fixed: They attack you once you enter the base if they are still in your party. #Fixed: They can not be dropped - you have to kill them to do that. They can be dropped when the mission is complete. Going to add other conditions. New California Republic New Reno Unconfirmed: After killing Westin, if you negotiate a higher price for accepting the Carson mission, or even ask about Carson, the dialogue box will just freeze on the screen at the end of the conversation. Then, if you manage to blindly select one of your Party members and talk to them, and fix your screen... Bishop will act like you had rejected to do the job, and asks again (causing the dialog box freeze again). It only works correctly if you accept the job right away, ask no questions, and end it with "I understand". - My car disappeared for a second time in New Reno (first time was of course where I could get it back with an upgrade), when I came back to get the air purifer parts for Broken Hills. Edit: It only happened to me if I directly entered the commercial row, not if I enter the Virgin Street. Developer: Are you saying that your car wasn't even on the commercial row map? Did you even have your car? Primitive Tribe Fixed: When Sulik meets his sister and they talk, the roof still appears on the tent...need to reposition people Fixed: One of the tribals who tells you what you can do, still tells you to fix the well and help the shaman, even you already did that. This bug report wasn't accurate. The leader mentioned only one of these quests even if it was done. I have changed the dialog to fit whether or not the well is fixed and whether or not you've helped the shaman. Fixed: There are like few billion coins in the skeleton you find in the woodland. Fixed: You can find billions of healing powder and 80 gecko pelts in one of the tents. Confirmed:There is a pile of firewood which you can't be reached positioned near the woodland entrance. Developer: So what? Fixed: The only way to enter the village is by pressing 2. Fixed: I take it that the "Wild man" in the primitive tribe is Kruger? If that's the case I can't join the Bounty hunters, due to the fact that he was technically "dead" when I first went there. Now there's just a pool of blood where he was. Developer: Um... No. The wild man is not Kruger. But, this is working properly now. '' -Not a bug: The head warrior only accepts non-sharpened spears. Developer: ''He tells you to bring him regular spears. Fixed: I looted the dead body to the southwest in the first area (forest or so), it had a spear and 99999 coins of money, which I could take multiple times, while the spear wasn't takeable - it sayed I was at maximum weight cap. - until I put something of my inventory in there, took the spear and my "weight loss" back and now the final 99999 coins, which now didn't reappear. Developer: I had already addressed this on the discussion page. Raiders Redding Fixed: Game crashes when talking to the Malamute owner about curing Fannie's jet addiction. If you use the cure on fanny, you get 1000 XP, she tells you to wait a while because she's not feeling well, but then later she just goes back to her normal sex offering/I need money attitude. Fixed: As for Lou, soon as I choose the line "It'll get the addiction out of her system. The next time she orders a drink, slip this into it" The game crashes. Fixed: If you do it yourself, Fanny May still offers you sex, and you still have the option to select: "Didn't I give you some money so you could stop doing this". You'd think there's at least some line where she says she quit Jet or something. Oh, and Lou still scolds you for giving her money, even after you supposedly cured her. Ruined Reactor -When checking on Leon's girlfriend, you CAN find her with another man /citizen/ if he accidentally walks in the room (theoretically should never happen). Developer: Obviously, just some random character wandering into her place is not what Leon wants you to check on. You can find her with someone under certain conditions... and not just the random, wandering citizen. Reporter: Anyway some random character should not be able to enter the house. How should one tell if it's the right person or not? Developer: Again, I reiterate, obviously that is not what Leon is talking about. That is not what Leon means by alone. How can one tell? The dialog changes and there is extra dialog around Lydia. Even if you saw some random person in there with her, it says you are lying if you report that so-called fact to Leon. If you find the situation in which she is cheating on Leon, and you talk to the guy, he will speak as a common citizen (after all, that's what he is). That is why it is important to pay attention to those float dialogs that happen before you can talk to them. -You can start a conversation with Leon's girlfriend, choose "You know honey, I can tell that you were alone, if you do sth pleasant for me", then instantly end conversation, then again start talking to her as if nothing's happened. Unconfirmed: When you return to the reactor and start conversation with Leon first option you get is Error. Developer: I cannot reproduce this. Reporter: It seems to be the same problem like with that man in lower right room of the Carson motel - you need to save game in carson for the error to appear. Here is a savegame with the problem present. Just try to talk with Leon. Developer:I can't download the savegame (problem on my end, not the site). But still, if only the first dialog option is Error, and the others are ok, then it isn't the same error as some of the others in which all dialog options are Error. (It means the problem is only with part of a script and not the proto file.) Or, maybe I fixed this error a while ago and just don't remember doing it. Reporter: Direct download Fixed: The outlaw Kruger can not be found because one global variable is never set. -An alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel can be finalized but the Elder in the BoS bunker only speaks in errors, also sometimes game just crashes when trying to speak to him. Reporter: Also only happens when saved outside the BoS bunker. - You can see (19-?), (13-18), or Hero Female (don't use) when looking at some Bounty hunters which clearly shouldn't be there. San Francisco Fixed: When talking to Dr. Wong about the reward for returning the biology corpse you can talk only in errors. Scraptown -Several error messages in the description and dialog. Some dialog trees are messed up both on the Fools and the Blades. -When you attack the Blades with the Fools, The Queen, just spouts multicolored error messages and cannot be interacted with. -One Fool, a black guy with metal armor has weird fonts when he speaks with you. -Conflict between gangs can only be resolved by killing both. -You get a bunch of hieroglyphs after clicking on the fridge or the generator /missing translations?/ -You can join both gangs. -In 9 out of 10 cases you can't talk to Phil about his problem with the dog Sierra Army Depot -Sentrybot doesn't seem to retain his level very well. His health goes from 115, to 143, to 115 after the next map load or whatever. -There seems to be some problem with the original Brainbot/Skynet (the one present in vanilla F2) combat options - they become all messed up. Screenshot Confirmed: Explosive traps do not animate correctly. Also, raised plates in the Depot, when used, show the layout of the EPA or act like other EPA objects. So it was showing the same as the computers next to the elevators in the EPA. The plates no longer have EPA scripts attached. They now have the correct scripts attached, but they still are not working properly. They do not animate or give damage. The Stables Toxic Caves Vault 13 -Can't talk to Goris about being a deathclaw Unconfirmed:Didn't get the option to do Vault 13 without having Frank visiting them afterwards. I even sent Xarn back to Vault 13 before finding the Vault itself. Vault 14 -Dr Lee thinks you agreed to get Hardened Power armor, even if it's the first time you met him. Fixed: After completely exiting the vault (near the door requiring special item to open) you are able to move the mouse pointer where it obviously isn't supposed to move. Vault 15 - The Doctor doesn't recognize if I killed all the raiders, he still tells me about Darion and his dog. I think I had this bug the first time so I think it comes from the mod, even if it seems in V15 has been changed nothing. Of course, "normal" bugs should also be fixed here, cause there will be made no more official F2 update. Could be he recognizes it if I get the V13 Coordinates outta the Computer, but my Science is not high enough and it would be a failure anyway. Developer: Unfinished content (from the original release, at that) is not a bug. Want to post some ideas for changing or completing something, that's fine. But it doesn't belong here. This report will also be removed soon. Vault 23 -Some combat glitches.(I killed the last rat on level 2, but my party members thought it was still alive and shot at nothing. Then when I finally was able to end combat, my party members did their attacking animations for a second while the chosen one did the dodging animation.) Fixed: When reloading a save from inside the vault it would always say I found vault 13, supposedly give me 2000EXP and I'd hear the level up sound. Fixed: Every time you leave the humongous rat's lair and go back to level 3 you get that vault 13 message, and you actually get 2000EXP points. Confirmed: After killing the rat, even things that used to work will be replaced by "error", which includes the guy that gives you the key to the vault, and the level 1 computer. I didn't get to the rat boss because of the bug that leads behind the first elevator, but even just killing the rats on Level 3 made the guy outside talk "error", so it does not seem to be a matter of the boss creature. Developer: No, it is a problem with the fact that certain proto files are reused. The only way to correct this bug and a few others in the game is to make new proto files for Max and the computer instead of reusing old ones. Fixed: If you save on the last level before fighting the super rat, the map will be corrupted and you won't be able to load that game. Fixed: The exit which should lead to the final area, leads to the rear of an elevator on level 1. Basically trapping you behind the wall with no exit. Fixed: Appears as Unknown on the main map, even after having visited the area. Not a bug: NPCs start acting crazy when fighting the rats in the lowest vault level. This isn't a bug with the Megamod. NPCs and other critters will skip turns at this location (and others) if the player's character is surrounded. - At Level 2 you just cant't walk on some ground. Meant is the area around the door leading to the Air Processing Unit, you cannot get to the door (and of course not open it cause of that), as well as to the right from the door ("behind" the elevator). All in all, since the Description says the door is operable and normally you can walk on clear ground, I think it is a bug. Vault City -Vault City slave pen issues: #Guy who talks to you doesn't acknowledge the gate is open #Manota doesn't speak #The information assistant is missing dialog #The guards do not walk away when the information assistant speaks with them #Steve walks to the guards and back way too fast. -The quest with the guy in the Vault city fence jail has a lot of "error" things in it, like when looking at the prisoner. Also when you free the "error" prisoner and talk to him at his brother's tent, he says "I don't even know how to express my thanks", and his green text "thank you" at the same time. There's also some problems with the guards telling you not to touch the fence before they move away, and if you do certain things the gate will remain open permanently. Fixed: Old Joe in Vault city suffers from the same glitch as the wild man in the primitive tribe. He appears "dead" when you look at him. Other Places Cafe of Broken Dreams - I gave Dogmeat the iguana on a stick found in the back room, and the game crashed - tried it three times. Random Encounters -I stumbled upon a random encounter labelled 'A Den Caravan attacking a Vault City Caravan', and as soon as the shooting started, utter chaos broke loose. The Den Caravan started fighting with itself, it was like an everyone against everyone deathmatch. For example the Den Caravan guards started attacking their own Caravan Merchant/Leader. Fixed: Postman sings too fast. - Random Encounters in areas with rocks/mountains often have the bug that if you rest after a fight in the night until daytime, it remains dark. Happened to me mostly in areas with caverns (no matter if you could go in or not) and the ones with tents, but I think also in other "rocky random encounters". Pretty annoying if you work with the Solar Scorcher. Miscellaneous Weapon Upgrades -Valerie still upgrades weapons even you don't have the required parts. Megamod Weapon Changes Fixed: Steyr IWS 2000 defenitely should be BIG gun. B-Team Armor Mod -NPCs can use any weapon while wearing some armour desingned by B-Team. Cult of Personality Fix Enhanced Skynet - Body upgrades. Enhanced Davin Script (For Females Only!) Freelance slavery Not a bug: NPCs start killing slaves when fighting slavers. No. Like all encounters, if a critter is hit by another team, even accidentally, combat becomes... interesting. This is an issue with the engine, and not the Megamod. Friendly Klint 2 Fixed: If you are playing a female character and get Klint to help you and then return to the temple later with Klint, he will be standing where he left you, and he will essentially be lost to you. The following five items ARE NOT bugs. Klint is, for now, a cheat character, and this is how his author created him. I may modify some of these in time. 1. He levels up by getting better armor. 2. He has ENOURMOUS carry weight. 3. He can USE WELL ANY weapon. 4. He has ENOURMOUS amount of HPs. 5. He joins over party limit. 6. He can only use his heal skill when he has no armor. - Point 6 is wrong or bugged; Klint healed me often (just when my HP dropped low enough - even multiple times if he got some minutes between it), even with armor on. Either this is a bug or pint 6 should be removed (he did it with leather armor and leather jacket). - To 1. If it is to 100% like that or sould be, a bug is found in the fact, that he is weaker with a Metal Armor than with a Leather Armor. Otherwise I'd change the text in "alters with his armor". - One time Klint got a level up with me (had the leather armor on) and got a HUGE improvement, which almost doubled all of his stats. The white text above his head was something like "Hurr!". Even though, the bug lies sadly in the fact, that the bonus was gone after I left the map (think it was in Primitive Tribe) Fixed: He gets RANDOM combat options set. -All combat options are enabled only during some special occasions (like combat armor) Though he still doesn't remember them and always gets some random values set anyway. Fixed: Giving him advanced power armour makes him really weak. -Klint sometimes runs across the screen when you enter a map. Confirmed: Klint won't attack greater molerats... neither will Sulik. This has got to be something with the engine. This happens with other party NPCs too. The only way to get party NPCs to attack critters is to sometimes lure the critters next to your party NPCs. ''Edit: They both did, yet they won't if it's dark enough and the molerats do not stand precisely in melee-range to them (while Vic shoots happily on a greater range at darkness) - if you loot the enemy to them. Seems like their perception or so does not fit with the molerats, which (as I think) are always on a half-sneaking type. -Need to correct Klint script and dialog issues... he will not heal himself. Fixed: Klint seems to have some problems with MkII armours. Giving him a Leather Armor MkII results in becoming untradeable with him, still you can barter. After telling him to remove armor, all becomes stable as usual. -Some of Klint's errors, can be worked around by asking him to stay put, then asking him to follow you again. Fixed: Whenever he gets attacked in combat he is referred to as 'Villager' , might also be the case when he misses something in combat. This should be changed atleast for continuity's sake? -He doesn't get healed by Doc Johnson in Redding, I don't know if it's the same with the other doctors. FO2 Graphics Upgrade Patch (FO2GUP)Alpha Gila Lizard and Cockroach critters from FOXP mod (WIP) Not a bug: For some reason they don't attack. Developer: ''This has nothing to do with the MM. Gila lizards and cockroaches are sometimes matched up with critters in random encounters and they are not on the same team. A critter can only be assigned to one team. Only one team will start combat with the player's party at a time. It's no different than the encounter with slavers using tracking dogs. One group attacks, and when they are all killed, the other group attacks. I can't do anything about this one. Gecko enclave encounter -if you manage to start conversation with enclave soldiers before all the soldiers are looking at you, you can get the same dialog again and fight only with a lot smaller group then there was initially. Kaga -Regarding the last Kaga encounter: 1. Requires dialog between the player's character and Kaga. Fixed: 2. Kaga needs to be placed closer to his gang. Killap's Fallout 2 patch -The version used in megamod is really old. Interesting use of the word bug here. Obviously this isn't a bug. But, the latest patch will not be added until after the 1.3 RP is released, as there is really no reason for me to go through so many scripts an extra time. Lootable Armor Fixed: Combat armour can be retrieved after killing Vault city guards who look like as if they were wearing metal armour. Fixed: Advanced power armour can be retrieved after killing some soldiers in Enclave who look like as if they were wearing old power armour; Fixed: "A tin woodsman" (special encounter) does wear an advanced power armor, but if you kill him you can't get it. Developer: I don't remember what the status of that script was when I released 2.34. However, you can get armor from him now if you have a high enough science and repair skills. Marcus armour from V14 mod Miria mod -Miria forgets her levels like Vic Mr Fixit Mysterious stranger mod Because of it Morton brothers have some guns and armor which they shouldn't have. Developer: This is completely wrong. The Mysterious stranger Mod has nothing to do with the Morton Brothers that are encountered. If you are referring to the mention of the mysterious stranger in the worldmap file, that is just a comment to show what graphic is used to represent that particular Morton Brother. Reporter: Take a look here. Also do you have any other explanation why last Morton brother is getting power armor? Developer: I've changed so many things I'm starting to forget what the original looked like. I looked through the original worldmap file and the original protos. The original posted problem is partly right. The proto images and stats have been altered for only one of the brothers. The lootable armor mod, then took into account the new image and gave him the new armor (power armor) upon being killed. There is no reason for any of the Morton Brothers to get weapons they should not have, as that is not determined by the proto files. I will change the worldmap file to use a different proto for the Morton Brother that is supposed to be wearing a leather jacket, as this is the one affected by the Mysterious stranger. NPC Armor mod Fixed: When Cassidy is wearing combat armour he looks as if he was wearing Power armour. Not a bug: Lenny looks all human (like Cassidy) if he wears armor. This was a part of the B-Team armor mod. Seraph's Fallout 2 Mod Fixed: Brotherhood of Steel bunkers are not stocked. Vertibird mod Fixed: Choosing "choose locations" causes to be teleported to the "shack" and loose the vertibird Wasteland Taxi -Taxi service works fine but when you leave the "Special Destinations" (Guardian of Forever, Cafe of Broken Dreams), the game puts you back on the coast. If you have the car at that point and you encounter something, you may lose the car as the car is "with" you but it's actually at Virgin Street. This happens when certain quests kick you to a different map directly (Stables or Golgotha). Not a bug: if some special place is chosen it teleports the player from New Reno to somewhere near Primitive tribe and there is no cab to take the player back. Not only you have to walk on foot all the way to New Reno (which takes a lot of time), but during your journey you can even encounter some Enclave soldiers. Developer: This is the price you pay for a guaranteed special encounter. However, I'll add some dialog so the player is made aware of the risk before agreeing to go. Uncategorized -I cant start a new game it loads up allright when I click the new game button and I see the little cut seen with the elder but then I see in the dialog box that the shader and wether mod are not working and entering the temple cause the game to crash. Developer: Obviously this isn't a bug or the rest of these bugs wouldn't even be here. It's an installation problem. You didn't set the proto files to read-only. Reinstall and manually set the proto files in the data/proto/critters and data/proto/items folders to read only. I will delete this report very soon, as it doesn't belong here. - I think there is something wrong with the "NPC slots" since one of the implemented mods, 'cause after the pariah dog joined my party (over my CH possibility of taking one with me), Klint disappeared without a trace (seemed to be the same problem as with Bess in Modoc). Developer: This one also makes no sense. Klint will not just disappear from a map (Modoc is a special case). Something else had to happen. As for the pariah dog, I believe he will join you regardless of your charisma values or NPCs in your party. -If you attack a locked door and it opens, as it should, when combat ends the game will lock up and must be shutdown improperly. Also if you open a door by attacking it and save your game whilst in combat the save game will become corrupt. This occurs with the use all weapons including fists. It's pretty much an accepted fact that saving the game during combat is a very bad idea. I can't do anything about engine issues. Fixed: Not all freed slaves run off the screen. The player may may get infinite good karma by freeing the same slave... fixed this by adding a local variable, but the variable is not always being set. Slaves no longer run off the screen, but if you set them free, they will just disappear. -Need to go through all maps and change weapons. Many of them have old ammo numbers inside, and do not reflect the changes from the New Vision mod. As a result, ammo amounts are not added correctly. I.e. 50+12 results in 40 bullets /tested with 2mm EC/. -Random Memory Leak, un-known cause. Causes every main location to crash. I first noticed this at the EPA, it then spread to every main location. Once you have this, the game cannot progress any further. -Sfall (weather effects): Encountered some weird graphical glitching when I died in a random Kaga encounter while in the middle of a sandstorm. The sandstorm continued on the "you're dead" -screen and caused the whole screen to flicker (doesn't affect gameplay, minor annoyance). Fixed: The .44 magnum and 14mm pistol both cause the game to crash on a regular basis when fired. These guns have different animations but both share the same sound effect which I suspect is causing the problem. Other pistols with different sound effects, like the .44 desert eagle and the colt, seem to be fine. I haven't had a chance to test if the .223 pistol causes the same crash or not. Fixed: Game crashes everytime I attempt to fight radscorpions in the map encounters. There is a problem with the game crashing when many radscorpions are examined. Confirmed: Even changelog says Russian labels were removed, they still are there... Developer: Russian labels for the Abbey and Primitive Tribe WERE removed. Other labels are still in Russian because they are from Russian mods and no English labels were created. Reporter: Just checked megamod 2.34 archive 'WM_ABBEY.frm' and 'WM_TRIBE.frm' are still in 'data\art\intrface'. Developer: Yes, I found those. And those were removed. However, I can't do anything about those in which no English labels were made. That is why this was left labeled as confirmed and not fixed. I put emphasis on 'were' to try to pass along the point that, in the latest version, they 'were really' removed. - In various "new" locations, like the Primitive Tribe or Vault 23 and so on, my Pip-Boy-Map says I'm in Arroyo (for example in Vault 23 it says "Arroyo, Level 1") Bug reports requiring more info -If you change the armor of a companion then save it, your game will be corrupt. You must change the armor, then exit the current map and move to a new location for the problem to 'fix' itself, then you can make a new save. Tried it right now in Modoc - changed Sulik from Metal armor to Bridgekeepers Robes - saving was succesfull, so NO BUG Developer: No, whoever wrote this bug originally wasn't clear. There is a bug with changing armors corrupting your game, but this occurs with Klint only. I (and another) have confirmed this. The game saves fine if you change his armor. The problem is loading it again if you don't switch maps. If you change his armor, save the game, and then exit the game, you will not be able to reload that game.